


Mess With Mine, I'll Mess You Up

by Mrs_SimonTam_PHD



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Gangster!Michael, General Salt, Human AU, Hurt/Comfort, Supportive Girlfriend Ruby, based on prompt, birthday fic, late birthday fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-27
Updated: 2019-07-27
Packaged: 2020-07-23 05:14:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20002888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mrs_SimonTam_PHD/pseuds/Mrs_SimonTam_PHD
Summary: Michael gets hurt from members of a rival gang. Ruby isn't having it.





	Mess With Mine, I'll Mess You Up

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TalkMagically](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TalkMagically/gifts).



> THIS IS FOR MY LOVELY SLYTHERIN CLASSMATE @talkmagically!! HER BIRTHDAY WAS A FEW DAYS AGO AND I FINALLY GOT AROUND TO WRITING THIS FOR HER. HAPPY WOMB EMANCIPATION DAY!!

Michael swore as he once again spat into the sink and saw bright red blood stain the white marble. He took another look at his face and gave a vile epithet towards the men who had done this. 

He had been on his way to Ruby’s, intent on spending some much needed quality time with his girlfriend, when men from a rival… well, Michael supposed the proper term would be  _ gang _ , but he preferred the term  _ faction  _ (it sounded fancier, okay? He’s a fancy sort of guy) decided to jump him. He, of course, got the best of them, but it was at the cost of a few cuts (most of them needed stitches, but he could do that himself) and his face now looking like a literal bruise. Both of his eyes had been blackened, he just reset his nose, and from the amount of blood he’s been spitting into the sink, probably lost a tooth as well. 

Ruby hadn’t been home when he got there with his key, and so he had stealthily sneaked in and set to work. Some isopropyl alcohol, a needle, and quite a bit of dental floss had set him to rights on terms of the cuts; and he had found some medical tape so he reset his nose right then and there. 

Now, if he could stop spitting out blood, he’d be content. That, and some good beer, a large order of the local burger joint, and Ruby. 

God, he loved Ruby. 

He rubbed the pentagram around his neck and started as he heard the front door open, then close. “Angel, I’m home!” he heard Ruby call out. 

Shit. He looked like this and his gorgeous girlfriend was home. “In the bathroom!” he called out. He rinsed out his mouth again and was pleased to see that there wasn’t as much blood, nor was it as bright as earlier. He grabbed a towel and patted his face as if he was drying it as she came in. 

“Hey, angel,” she cooed, leaning in and kissing his towel covered cheek. “How’re you?” 

“Good,” he said as he dropped the towel and his head down so she didn’t see his face. She always hated seeing him hurt.

“Hey,” she said softly. “Babe, what’s wrong?” 

Slowly, she tilted his head up as Michael cursed the fact that he always meets his girlfriend’s eyes. She stared at him and took in the fact that his face was battered and bruises, a thin smear of blood decorating the corner of his lip. She delicately wiped it away and he followed the soft touch, kissing her thumb. Ruby gave a thin smile and Michael inhaled, waiting for the gentle scolding that he was about to receive. He waited nervously as she studied the blood on her thumb, took in his swollen nose and the fact that there the usual home remedy of stitches nearby. He could tell she knew what had happened. 

After a brief, tense silence, Ruby spoke. Her voice was tense and quiet, and there was a lot of hidden anger that was barely restrained. 

“ _ Who did this to you _ ?” 

He swallowed. Ruby’s anger was legendary and he pitied whomever was on the receiving end. “Men from another faction,” he said. “Baby girl, I’m fine.” 

“Barely,” she said hotly. “Names. Now.” 

“Baby-” she cut him off with a steely glare and he winced. “It was Alistair and his pack of cronies.” 

Ruby nodded and Michael looked over her casual outfit of black jeans and a black deep V neck shirt that showed off her every curve perfectly and he wondered, once again, how he managed to be such a goddamn lucky bastard. “Right,” she said. “Get comfy, I’ll be back.” 

“Ruby-” This time, she cut Michael off by kissing him deeply. 

“Don’t worry, they won’t die,” she cooed. “I’m also grabbing your favorite beer and burgers and fries from that place we love.” 

“Ruby, what would I do without you?” Michael laughed softly as he kissed her, cupping the back of her head. 

“Starve, probably,” she said without shame. “Now, tell me where that gorgeous knife of yours is. I’m going to carve Picasso a new face.” 

Michael gave a warm smile.

God, he had the perfect girl. He ran his fingers over the St. Michael medallion he had given her. “I love you.” 

“I’m very lovable,” she agreed with a tense laugh and Michael pointed to where his favorite knife was. She kissed him again. “Relax, angel,” she cooed. “Your demon will take good care of you.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr: @lucibae-is-dancing-in-hell
> 
> Twitter: @Alendra_Dragon
> 
> Comments and Kudos are Shiny!!


End file.
